villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reinho
Reinho is a one-time villain from Powerpuff Girls Z, the anime version of The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "A Comedy of Terrors". Biography In "A Comedy of Terrors", Reinho went up to an ice cream store and told jokes to the girl running the stand, who he had a crush on. Despite the overhearing Powerpuff Girls thinking his jokes were extremely lame, the ice cream girl cracked a smile every time. Unfortunately for Reinho, the girls' father came in and yelled at Reinho for loitering at the store and hitting on his daughter. The girl's father told Reinho that he didn't like comedy and that he has a much stronger appreciation for interpretive drama. Something that has tension and can bring a tear to his eye. Not some light-hearted hodgepodge. Unfortunately, Reinho had no business doing serious stuff. Just then, Black Z Rays, sent by HIM struck Reinho and turned him into a weird clown looking creature, who claimed to be a modern thespian. This new version of Reinho was a very dramatic actor, who loved doing tragic stories. This was exactly what the girl's father wanted to see. However, all Reinho did was use a "misery beam" on him, which made him cry. It had nothing to do with the way he was acting. Reinho started going overboard with his misery powers and he started making everybody else in New Townsville cry. The Powerpuff Girls got ready to transform and stop him but he used his misery beam on them and made them cry too. Eventually, Reinho flooded the entire city of New Townsville with the tears of his victims. This cased enough chaos to get Poochie to take notice of this and call The Powerpuff Girls for help. They activated their belts and sprung right into action. The Powerpuff Girls thought that the way to defeat him was to fight fire with fire, so they started telling him a bunch of extremely lame jokes. This got him to start laughing and stop being so serious. While he was laughing, the girls attacked him, knocking him out cold and making the flood die down. Professor Utonium and Ken used their science on him to turn him back to normal. When he woke back up, the girl's father was in a panic because his daughter was washed away into the canal and she couldn't swim. Reinho was now a redeemed hero, so he saw this as his chance to save the girl's life. He dove into the water and saved her, officially winning her heart and her father's approval. Reinho and the girl became boyfriend and girlfriend and they planned a date later that day. That evening, the girl came up to Reinho, but the latter was shocked and appalled by the girl's obscene amount of makeup. She said that she wanted to be a comedian like him, so she dressed up like a clown. Reinho stopped loving her because she looked ugly and started running away, while she chased him and told a bunch of stupid jokes. This was of course, very infuriating to her father. As such, despite all of Reinho's struggles and trials to get the girl, it was all fruitless for him in the end, on account of his shallow misogyny. Trivia *He is the first villain to be born of HIM's Black Magic. *He shares many similarities to Lou Gubrious, from the original Powerpuff Girls series episode "The City of Frownsville". **Their superpower is to make people cry. **Their means of making people cry are with a sadness-themed laser. For Reinho, it's a misery beam and for Lou it's a Miseray. **Both have two personalities: one jolly and comedic; one sad and depressing. **Their defeat was caused by laughter. **Both are in one way or the other, linked with puns. **Both redeemed themselves at the end of the episode and did something heroic. **Despite being redeemed, their stories had horrible endings on their behalves. *The name of his modern thespian alter-ego was never mentioned. It is unknown if his alter-ego even has a different name, though given how his love interest's father saw him as a different person, it is likely that this was the intent. Yet, his name was still never mentioned once in dialogue. **On top of that, neither his love interest nor his love interest's father (both key elements in his story) had their names revealed. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Mutated Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:In Love Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Misogynists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Dimwits Category:Magic Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns Category:Incompetent Category:Successful Category:Scapegoat Category:One-Shot